Magick
Magick is a primary Stat representing magickal power; it influences the power of spells cast. Magickal items may also have a magick stat, which can positively influence the power of spells cast when the item is used in casting. The ability to withstand magickal damage is represented by Magick Defense. Overview Weapon Magick indicates the power of magickal weapons; the right (primary) and left (secondary) weapons of a character are listed separately. A caster's innate (or "core") Magick has a direct influence on the amount of damage a spell (such as Great Cannon or Maelstrom) or magick weapon (such as a Staff or Magick Bow) performs. However core magick does not usually contribute to the damage generated from an enchanted physical weapon when performing physical attacks (see Weapon enchantment for details). When magick is used such as in spells it usually takes on one of the five Elemental Attributes, some spells lack such an attribute, and can be considerer "Neutral Magick". The magick stat does not have any impact on the healing effect of spells such as High Anodyne, curative spells like Halidom, debilitating spells like Sopor, or spells that cause Invigorations such as Ward Arrow. Magick growth with level is highest, in order, by leveling as Sorcerer, then Mage. Mystic Knight, Magick Archer and Strider have average magick growth and all other vocations have below average magick growth. Magick can be increased by levelling, by certain augments, and by certain equipment. Total magick also incorporates the magick power (if any) of a weapon used in combat. The invigoration Magick Boosted also increases magick power for attacks and spells. Augment Magick Boosts In Dark Arisen a limit to magick boosts was applied at 1.8x (+80%) - if total strength boosts from augments exceed this the boost will be capped at 1.8x. Boosts from all augments including ferocity will be wasted if the cap is already exceeded. Core magick is the magick that an unarmed (or naked) character has. In terms of Damage Calculation core magick is only a factor with spells, and not with enchanted weapons. Weapon and equipment magick (secondary magick) boosts the magick power of both melee and magickal attacks Magick boosts from equipment and rings are counted along with magick from weapons, and don't contribute to core magick. Magick Boosting Augments increase both core and secondary magick. The values for core and secondary (total) magick are shown in the stats menu, with the base core magick in brackets. Notes *Periapts, potions, and skills that cause the Invigoration of Magick Boosted increase magick attack power, but the actual value added is not shown in any menu; the stat figures don't change. *The effects of magick boosting augments, equipment, and weapons are shown in the total magick stat in menus. **Some of these augment effects only activate under certain conditions, depending on the character's environment, state of health or even the selected skill. *Sometimes also referred to as Magick Strength or Magick Attack; may be abbreviated to MAG or MATT. *The maximum core Magick is 866. **This is achievable by levelling as a Mage from 1-10, then Sorcerer from 11-200. **With a goldforged Sanguine Stalk total magick can be 866+1730 = 2596, and with two Master Rings (+100 x2), Trophy Armor Set (+70), and a Diadem (+10) it can be increase to 2876. **The magick bonus of Trophy Armor Set can only be fully enjoyed by Magick Archers. For Sorcerers instead equipping the Berserkin Set with Gleaming Bangles gives +26 magick **With sufficient Magick Boosting Augments core magick can be increased by a maximum of 1.8x to 1588, and total magick to 5176. *The minimum lvl.200 core Magick is 258. This is achievable by leveling as a Fighter from 1-10, Fighter, Warrior, or Assassin from 11-100, and Fighter, Warrior, Ranger, or Assassin from 101-200. See also * Category:Magick Boosting Equipment * Strength *Damage Calculation Category:Magick Category:Stats Category:Concepts